


Midstream

by Gasian_Gaond



Category: BABYMETAL
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, RPF, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasian_Gaond/pseuds/Gasian_Gaond
Summary: Moa thinks Yui needs to learn a bit of self-defense.





	Midstream

 

My long-time colleague, Moa Kikuchi, loves watching movies and TV shows together with me.

We mostly love comedy and animation, but we would occasionally watch sad movies.

Moa easily cries when we do, and I always find it adorable.

One time, during one of our World Tours, we were watching a romantic tragedy together in our room.

Moa's face was a mess within an hour or so, and she kept talking about the long-suffering wife in the movie.

"Why didn't she just leave?" she sobbed, "This is just too painful."

"...I know. Sometimes...life doesn't just give you what you want..."

"I won't want to be trapped in a relationship like that. I want to be with someone I truly love."

I just watched her cry with a lump in my throat.

The likelihood that we, who work in entertainment, can find actual love is lower than the average person out there.

Especially when we have succeeded in putting ourselves on the map and performed in front of as many as hundreds of thousands of people.

Although I know that Moa deserves it more than anyone.

She is just so full of love, always brimming with love.

But people can take advantage of that kindness.

And she might end up hurt and abandoned.

At the time, when I had yet to bear any romantic feelings for her, that thought alone had already filled me with so much anger.

However, there was nothing I could do if she fell for the wrong person.

"...you'll be lucky," is all I said to her.

I never told her about those worries of mine even as we got older.

But those protective feelings never left.

In fact, they only grew stronger with the years.

Until one day when they turned into something slightly strange.

Sometimes, when I looked at the huge smile she freely gave to others, I felt a slight twinge in my chest.

As if it hurt me to see that.

As if I suddenly realized that she is so kind and gentle to absolutely everyone she meets.

As if I suddenly realized that her kindness and her smile doesn't belong to me, her best friend.

As if...I wanted to monopolize her somewhat.

That certain selfish feeling gradually weakened as we grew, and I came to accept it as a part of her.

I never let any kind of feelings like that mar my close friendship with her...at least until I accidentally blurted out that I am in love with her.

Since then everything changed.

Everything between us is thrust into something entirely new.

An emotion that fills me with happiness and desperation at the same time.

It's dangerous, confusing, and yet...so warm and calming.

Love is a strange thing.

It will either give you the best feeling in the world, or trap you in a perpetual state of darkness.

Or perhaps, sometimes, it is both.

Am I lucky that I get to feel it in its entirety, with her...?

I don't know what lies ahead in the future.

But for now...I want to believe that the answer is a yes.

 

* * *

 

Moa really loves going on dates.

It doesn't matter what we do. Whether it is exploring the whole city, or just staying at home watching movies or long-running TV series, it doesn't matter for her. As long as she can touch and cuddle me, she doesn't mind what we do for our dates.

That is why it comes as a surprise when she suddenly cancels our date for next week.

"Eh? Why?" I ask as she bows down to the floor in front of me.

"I'm sorry, something just came up. I have to...uh, look over something... um, no, actually..."

I raise an eyebrow. I don't really mind that we cancel next week's dates, since we still study together a lot anyway, like right now. However, the way she hesitates to tell me her reason makes me suspicious.

"...you don't need to keep anything from me, you know...?" I say to her as I look through my notes.

She doesn't say anything for awhile, as the sounds of an action movie keep playing from the TV behind us. I pretend to be distracted by the villain's maniacal laughter, before Moa lets out a deep sigh and says, "...you're right, there's no need to. Besides, I feel that you should know."

She sits upright and clears her throat. "...um, so...I've been taking lessons."

"...okay...?"

"I took them when I was in middle school and I want to continue it..."

"Hm..."

I am aware that Moa loves learning new things. It doesn't seem like something she needs to hide from me.

"...well...I'm afraid you would think it's a waste of time..." she explains hesitantly, "...it's judo."

"Judo...?" I blink.

"Yeah..." she nods, "It was fun. And I got to train my body. I really enjoy it."

So...that's what she has been doing...? Our schedule has been a little more lax lately and I notice that Moa still spends a lot of her time somewhere. She would come to practice already covered in sweat, and I also notice that she seems to be gaining weight lately.

But...not in the usual way.

I notice that the size of her arms has gotten...bigger.

I find myself marveling at them during practice, wondering why they are now so...mesmerizing.

"Oh..." I say, "I think that's okay. Judo is good for your body."

"Really? !" she exclaims happily.

I chuckle. "Geez, you don't need to keep this a secret."

"I also feel it's time to tell you about this. Woman-to-woman talk."

"What...?"

"Because.. I think you would need it too."

"Me? ?"

She points a finger at me. "Yes! ! It's very important for you to learn self-defense!" she states, "You've heard of the story the luckless idol who got attacked by some marauding youths and ended up in a long-stay hospital, right?"

"Well...yeah...but..."

"We can never be too careful! We need to be able to defend ourselves, as much as we can!"

I gape at her. I have never done any kind of martial arts in my life. And now she suddenly wants me to learn judo? ?

"No way!" I object.

"What? !" she exclaims, "What are you talking about! ?"

"...I can't do it."

"But...you need to be able to protect yourself! Do you know how dangerous it is not to? Most people probably bear you no malice, but you know the saying, in this world it's every man for himself! Not knowing how to defend yourself is like leading a madcap lifestyle!"

"Madcap lifestyle? ?"

"Yes. So you have to come to the lessons. The dojo is not too far from here, just a few blocks away from the main-line station," she continues, "I know a person there who is really good at it. If you need someone to teach you judo and defense, she is your woman...there is this time when we..."

And she keeps going on and on.

Once Moa really wants something, there is no stopping her.

Moa loves a lot of things and has a mania for some, and martial arts is probably one of them.

I make as if to speak, but then give up on objecting and lower my head in defeat.

"...fine. You have a point. So...what should I do...?"

Her eyes seem to brighten up when she says, "Come with me to a lesson and see."

I stare at her excited look and know that I have no way out of this.

Well...the lessons are probably manageable with our current schedule.

Then again, I also get curious of what she has been doing until now.

Especially because she looks...very fit now. Much more than when she only practiced dancing with us.

And although I know she learned judo back when she was in middle school, I never really saw her doing it.

She probably just makes like she is good at judo to get me interested...but maybe...this isn't such a bad idea after all.

With a small grin, Moa takes my hand in hers. I love how no matter how many times she does this, my heart would still make a little skip.

She leans her forehead against mine and gently strokes my cheek. "I'm just worried about you, Yui. There are truly dangerous people out there who took malicious pleasure in causing pain to others. I really don't want you to get hurt..."

Behind that touch and those words I can sense the deep love that she bears for me.

She just wants me to be safe.

It is lucky for me that I have someone who cares so much about me.

I lean my head against her hand with a smile, enjoying her giving my cheek a light rub.

There is nobody else that can make me feel this way.

There is nobody else that I love more in the world.

The least I can do for her is protecting this self that she loves so much.

 

* * *

 

Moa has always enjoyed sports.

When we were little, she would be the one climbing trees and jungle gyms before I followed suit.

I never want to lose from her in sports. We would try to race each other, outdo each other. Our long-standing friendly rivalry is one of my fondest childhood memories.

We don't do such things as often nowadays, and our interests diverge.

But when we talk about something that reminds of us of that old rivalry, I always feel like we are children again, running and jumping around in the fields or on the stage.

I will forever cherish those moments.

"...you know you will never beat me in judo," she says smugly, "Especially if you learn it so halfheartedly."

"And what if I can?"

"No, you can't. It doesn't work that way."

"I can beat you in a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Time management."

"Don't remind me...!"

I laugh and she pouts at me.

We are walking down the city block toward the dojo where Moa takes her judo lessons. That part of the town is old and filled with small stores that are run by mostly elderly people. Moa seems to be a regular there. Some shop owners would greet her as we pass by.

She doesn't say anything else until we finally stop in front of a ramen shop. I stare at her in confusion. Are we lost? From years of travelling with her, I know Moa can't exactly read the map very well.

"...the dojo is behind this shop," she tells me.

I gaze at the dilapidated sign and give her a suspicious look. The smell that comes out of the shop is nice, and very much like the kind of food aroma that would invite Moa to come in. Although I don't really like ramen, I know this from years of travelling with her.

"...so...this is how you found out about the dojo?" I ask her with a frown. If I remember correctly, she is currently put under a strict diet.

She gives me a nervous laugh. "Well...remember the person that I told you about...? She is a long-serving employee here. It doesn't pay much, but she managed until the owner let her open a dojo behind the shop. It's not too big but we make do, and judo is fun!" she says, obviously trying to distract me from the food topic, "Anyway, let's get in, shall we?"

"Are...are you sure this is a good idea...?"

"Of course! You should think yourself lucky that you never get mugged, but you need to know what to do when things go wrong."

Before I can say anything else, she pulls me into the shop. The smell of ramen gets stronger when we take a step inside, and the voice of an elderly woman greets us, "Welcome!". The inside of the shop is not too big, but comfy and gives off a homey atmosphere. A few guests are eating and chatting while sitting on the wooden tables.

The old woman behind the counter recognizes Moa when she enters.

"Oh, Moa-chan...! Are you here for your judo lesson?" she says chirpily, "Ooh...and who is this lovely lady...?"

"Oh, this is Yui. I think I've told you about her before...?"

She eyes me closely through her spectacles and says knowingly, "Oh yes, yes... I think you have..."

I unconsciously try to hide behind Moa's back, but she pushes me forward and says, "Okay, we're going to the back now!"

"Have fun!"

We walk past the rows of tables and into the back door.

The dojo is a little bigger than I expected. Several mats are laid down on the clean wooden floor, and some sunlight filters in through the high beams in the ceiling and fall on the old marbled wallpapers. It looks a bit worn out, but otherwise neat and well-kept.

A number of young people are already there, stretching in their white gi when we come in.

One of them notices us standing at the door and calls out to us, "Moa-chan!"

"Good morning...!" Moa says cheerfully. I realize all of their eyes are on me. I clutch on Moa's arm from behind, giving them all a hesitant smile. To be honest, we seem to be the smallest girls in there.

After performing in front of so many people, anyone would expect my shyness to be gone by now. But no, performing is different from socializing, and although I no longer need to recite a mantra before going on stage, my social skills haven't really improved.

"Where's Sensei?" Moa asks, looking around.

"Sensei can't make it today," the girl tells her, "So we are practicing on our own."

"Whaat? Today of all days?" Moa sighs.

"Yeah...and oh," the girl tries to get a better look of me, "Is that...?"

"Oh yeah, I've been wanting to introduce you guys to her," Moa proudly says, putting her arm around my shoulder, "This is the one and only, Yui Mizuno!"

"Eh? Seriously?"

"You finally brought her here!"

"Oh my god, I love her!"

"Does she give autographs?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there. Save all those for later. She is here to train," Moa says to them, "You guys can carry on now, don't mind us."

She winks at them and they all say yes, down to the last man. Some of them even visibly swoon.

She then pulls me aside to the changing room, away from their prying eyes. Inside she hands me a white gi with a belt of the same color to change into.

"I think this is a little too big for you, but we don't have a smaller size," she says.

I look at the judo gi and back at her again.

"...I still don't think I'm suited for this," I sigh.

She taps her foot on the floor and says, "When I first started, I made ten mistakes in as many minutes I put into the lesson. Anyone can learn self-defense, Yui, especially someone as talented in dancing as you."

"That's different...and I'm not that talented..."

"Stop saying that, you are talented, and I am sure you can get the hang of this in no time," she insists, "Now don't just stand there forever, take off your shirt..."

"Wha...wait,  _Moa_...! !"

Ignoring my protests, she proceeds to reach out to my uniform and casually starts unbuttoning it.

_Oh no..._

_Th-this is..._

I love it when Moa undresses me...but only in a very private setting and obviously with a different implication from this.

I also hate how my mind directly jumps to that...but I can't help it.

Not when her face is so close to me that I can see the details of her long fine eyelashes.

She almost reaches my chest and her fingers brush against my collarbones when I have enough and headbutt her to make her stop.

"Ow! What is that for? ?"

"I-I can undress myself, thank you!" I say, turning away.

"I was just trying to help!"

"I can do it myself..." I mumble, blushing furiously.

Moa finally seems to notice.

With a cheeky grin, she wraps her arms around me and whispers naughtily to my ear, "Don't you want me to help...?"

I bite my lip and shoot her an angry glare.

Without delay I shove her out of the changing room while saying under my breath, "Just...get...out...!"

I close the door behind her, locking it so she can't get back in.

I hate it that she has total control over my body and mind.

She just looks...more and more gorgeous with each passing day.

That little playful girl has grown into such a breathtaking woman.

We have been working in entertainment for nearly our entire lives, women and girls.

Along that time, it's not just her body that has matured, but also her mind and personality. Even so, some of her most endearing traits remain, and I love her so much just the way she is.

We are not out to the public, not even the people outside.

Things have been looking up in general, but...

_How much longer can I keep my feelings strictly hidden...?_

After all Moa is so beautiful, so desirable...

She has a distinct charismatic character that marks her off from other people.

Her smile belongs to everyone...

But somewhere deep inside my selfish mind, I sometimes wish for everyone to know that she belongs to me.

 

* * *

 

"Yuimetal and Moametal are here...they look like a picture..."

Although Moa tells everyone else to continue with their own training, it is just impossible for them to concentrate. They keep peeking and staring at us in awe, and although I am used to being watched by thousands of people, I really feel self-conscious when they will watch me fail while being in such a close proximity with Moa.

Moa doesn't teach me straightaway. She makes me do some simple warm-ups with her, and ask me to sit on the mat and watch her train with some of her friends first. I can't help but admire her figure, covered in her white uniform that is fastened by a brown belt, with her hair tied up in a low ponytail. From my beginner's eyes (or maybe just lover's eyes), her movements look quite flawless, as she executes some grapples and throws without excessively exerting herself. I can feel my heart beating faster as I stare at her determined face and the drops of sweat trickling down her cheeks, until she finally turns at me and calls my name.

Moa then positions me in front of her on the mat. When our eyes meet and she flashes me a smile, I find myself looking away to hide my blush.

"Okay, first of all, keep in mind that I am only marginally better than a newbie, so I might not be the best person to teach," she says, "But for a total beginner like you, you first have to learn about the posture and the stance."

She points at my legs and explains, "Keep your body upright, bend your knees slightly, and put your feet about a shoulder width apart."

I follow her instructions and she continues, "This is what we call the natural standing posture. Judo depends on off-balancing your opponent, and spreading your weight unevenly on one foot or when you bend forward makes you lose your balance easily. So this is the perfect posture. Now when you are facing an opponent, since you are right-handed, you advance your right foot a bit forward than your left."

Okay...that sounds easy and understandable so far.

"Next, the grip. Let me show you how to do a basic grip."

She takes a step forward, makes a similar stance as me, grasps the left lapel of my jacket with her right hand and the sleeve of my right arm with her left from below. My eyes fall on her strong grip on my cloth and the marvelous size of her forearm muscles. I gulp. That is definitely not a grip of a beginner. I can tell she can throw me to the ground any time she wants.

"Now try to do it on me."

I reluctantly imitate her.

"So this is what we call, a basic traditional grip. A grip is the first step of off-balancing an opponent. There are several types of grips, they might not look as spectacular as throws, but it's very important to train your grip, to learn how to keep your balance and defend yourself from your opponent's grip. So you have to pay attention to how you walk..." she looks at the floor, "To keep your balance at all times, you would need a proper footwork to avoid lifting your feet too far from the floor, or putting too much weight on one foot, such like this."

She demonstrates how to take a step forward and backward while maintaining her grip.

"So...is that clear so far...?"

"Um...yeah...?" I say.

"Alright! Now let's try it again. First we begin with a bow..."

We give a quick bow at each other. "And then, the stance and the grip."

We return back to the position where we keep our stance and grip against each other. We repeat the footwork several times from that position.

 _Okay_... I thought,  _This is not so hard._

What was I worried about...?

I look down and see my white belt. Wearing it is the same as marking myself as a total beginner. Anyone in this room can throw me down in an instant.

However, I love being close with Moa like this. And her smile when she watches me, even when I make mistakes, is just so mesmerizing. I might as well make the most of it.

"...Nice, I think you've got the hang of it!" she pipes up.

"I have...?"

"Yup," she smiles, "Now time for a bit of demonstration..."

"Uh..." I say, "A bit of...what...?"

Without a single warning, her grin suddenly vanishes from sight. As soon as I take another step forward, I feel her foot sweeping in from the side and instantly knocking me off balance. Her hand swiftly pulls me downward, the dojo swirls before my eyes and before I know it my back has hit the mat with a bang. I open my eyes in confusion, feeling disoriented for a few seconds. I stare up to see the ceiling of the dojo and Moa's concerned face.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? ?" she asks, kneeling beside me, "I forgot to teach you how to fall..."

"I'm...I'm okay," I reply, despite my dizziness, "I think I just hit my head a bit...but I'm fine."

"Well...in judo you at least have to experience how it feels to fall..." she says, "The first time I was thrown by my sensei, I didn't even know what was happening. It didn't hurt at all, I just suddenly found myself on the ground..."

"Lucky you."

"I'm really sorry."

I look back at her and suddenly realize that her face is so close to mine.

I can smell her scent...and can almost see her cleavage beneath her loose clothing.

Which is bad thing when there are like a dozen pair of eyes on us.

I quickly get away from her and tries to act tough to hide it. "That was nothing. I don't need a warning."

"Um..."

"Teach me how to fall, then we can try that again."

She seems a bit confused, but she does as I say. Afterward, it doesn't take long for her to throw me back to the mat, this time over her shoulder.

I get up from the floor, rubbing my head. How long has she been doing this...? It looks so easy for her.

"So how does it feel?" she asks.

"Bad but I'm getting used to it," I say, straightening my gi, "Now...when can I learn to throw you, Moa...?"

She seem to notice my sweet tone and shudder visibly.

"Uh...don't you want to get used to other things first--?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm pretty sure I want to learn how to throw you right now."

She laughs nervously, but just like years ago when we were just kids playing together in that yard, she enjoys it.

She enjoys it when I try to compete with her.

It has been that way for a great many years.

"...you would regret trying to throw me..." she whispers.

"Try me," I reply to her.

She smirks, licking her lip.

"Well, then..." she says, "Prepare yourself, because this won't be easy."

 

* * *

 

She is not wrong.

Moa is smaller than me, but heavier, and even when she teaches me some basic throws, they are still hard to execute.

It's even more difficult because...she is Moa.

Moa can hardly hold back from messing with me, she knows which buttons she can push, and she doesn't hesitate to use them to her advantage.

More than once I am distracted by her naughty smiles, her quiet whispers, her sneaky kisses to my cheeks, and without her realizing it...her breasts that press against my back when I try to throw her over my shoulder.

I'm never going to tell her that, though.

"Give it up, Yui-chan. You need more practice to be able to throw me."

"You know I won't give up that easily."

Moa clearly has good defense against a total newbie like me. She simply won't let me take control, she just enjoys watching me try.

Frustrated, I lunge again for a grip and she flicks my arm away. I'm a little taller than her and that provides a little advantage for me to grip her gi around her nape, but I don't have enough hand power to do it yet. She's just way stronger and faster, but her movements are not completely perfect. There are some cracks in her defense that I can go for.

After several fruitless attempts, and dealing with Moa's smug smiles, a brief over-extension of her arm allows me a chance to catch it in a rather stable position. But I am just not powerful and precise enough. I fail to execute a throw, and worse, Moa uses the chance to trap me in her arms from behind.

And this time, for some reason... she just wouldn't let go of me.

"Moa...? !" I say in a panicked tone, "Moa, what are you doing? ? This is not a judo move...! !"

"And what if it isn't...?" she whispers, tightening her hug around me. I can feel her hot, desperate breaths on my skin. "Yui...I can't bear it anymore...you're so amazing. I just can't take my eyes of you..."

"Mo..." I stutter, blushing furiously, "Moa, wai..."

When I feel her lips pressing to my neck and her strong arm moving to my chest, I realize that people around can be watching.

"Moa, stop it...!" I say under my breath.

She pauses, obviously trying to control herself when she hears my objections.

But that leaves her with a clear, wide opening.

I gain a solid grip on one of her arms, and in one frantic swoop, put everything that is left of my power into that single throw, curling my body like a hard-sprung coil as I pull her upwards over my shoulder and finally slams her body to the ground.

I hear some shocked gasps from around me.

The aftershock flows through my arms like electricity. I try to steady myself amidst my heavy breathing and suddenly blurry sight, but my legs begin to wobble and give in.

When Moa realizes what's happening, she quickly gets up from the mat and catches me before I fall.

"Are you okay?" she asks, pulling me into another hug. I look up from the ground, still feeling dizzy. Moa's body is so warm.

"I am...I..."

"I think that's enough for today."

I just nod as she carefully leads me away from the mats. She holds me close and supports me as I walk, whispering sweet things like "You did so well" and "I'm so proud of you". I let her lead me to do some cooling down before we change quickly and get right back to a train back home.

She keeps asking if I am okay, and that makes me realize just how loved I am.

She doesn't stop holding me until I've safely arrived at home and sitting on my bed.

She always makes much of our love, it never ceases to touch my heart.

After sipping a bit of water and resting for awhile, I finally feel a little better.

"...It was great. You were awesome. I'm sure you'll be an amazing judoka if you keep going," she praises.

I give her a small grin and say, "I'll think about it later, for now I just want to rest."

"I know, I'm sorry, I think I pushed you too hard just now..." she says, "And...I'm sorry for...losing control."

The memories come back to me in a flash and I start blushing again like crazy.

"It's...it's fine."

"Really...?"

"Yes, it's fine," I repeat, "...You also look...good."

 _What the heck, Yui, "good"? Is that all you can come up with...?_  I silently curse myself in my head.

She then gives me a sly grin that turns my legs into jelly.

She leans down until her face is level with mine.

"Do I look good...in my gi?" she whispers.

I can see her licking her lips and my breath hitches.

"Yes."

"So do you..."

Slowly, she brings her mouth closer to mine.

However, before they can touch, I hesitantly lean away from her and shake my head.

"I..." I say, swallowing hard, "I'm covered in sweat."

I don't even know if that is an excuse or not.

"Oh, do you need to shower?" she asks lightly, "Then let's shower."

"...what?"

"You know, wash off the sweat."

Of course I know.

I even know it's not going to be just that.

I nod quickly, probably too quickly, at the idea, not even being able to articulate how great of an idea that is.

We have seen each other naked in the bath countless times before, and yet this never ceases to feel different.

And this time, I let her undress me properly.

I let her unbutton my shirt as her hungry gaze pierces my eyes like fire.

I let her velvety lips slide in between mine, fitting perfectly, as our skirts drop to the floor and we fumble our way into the bathroom.

I let her pin me to the wall as she turns on the shower, our bodies awash in hot water as I trace the muscles of her arms, taste the clementine of her lip gloss, feel the drops of water that run down her smooth, wet hair...

Then her hand starts going further downward...

My brain shuts down entirely at that point. I clutch at her, pushing my hip against the warm pressure of her palm, and continue to deepen the kiss as Moa works wonders on my precious parts.

"Mmh...!" I gasp in between kisses, "Mo...Moa, that place is...!"

"Yui," she pants, "Stop trying to talk and just kiss me okay...?"

"But...nnh...I...I want...I need to touch you, too."

She lets out a deliciously breathy little whimper.

"Then do it."

We don't exchange words anymore afterward.

I swallow every beautiful sound she makes, as our hands roam all over our wet bodies under the stream of hot water. Steam begins to fill the air as it masks the smell of sweat and arousal.

It feels like my body is on fire.

My entire body burns under her touch, as if being set aflame, and those delicate fingers of hers have done marvels that I can never describe.

I can barely see under the steam and water, but my hand knows her body as well as my own.

Backs arch, foreheads furrow, eyes slam closed, and everything else disappears.

What is left is me and Moa, the girl I love, and the pleasure we give to each other.

We completely get lost in it, showing our desire for each other through our strokes and moans, letting them echo inside the bathroom walls through the sounds of water.

I notice that her gasps are getting louder and her muscles are starting to tense.

I never want this to end, but it eventually does, like all good things do.

Her free hand suddenly reaches up to grab at my shoulder, holding on tightly.

She breaks the kiss only to moan out my name, over and over like a broken clock.

I get the message and pick up my pace. It doesn't take long for her to finally be pushed over the edge.

Her hips stutter as her orgasm takes over her body.

Her mouth falls open, a silent scream at the tip of her tongue, her eyes slip shut as waves of euphoria just wash over her. High pitched groans then begin to fly out of her mouth.

But she doesn't let the overwhelming waves control her entirely.

I suddenly feel her moving faster inside of me and I let out a loud gasp.

She doesn't stop, she keeps hitting all the right spots and every single one of my nerves is set aflame.

"Mo...a...Moa...! You're going to make me...!"

That is all I can get out before every muscle locks up and tightens, and the orgasm that surge inside my body is so powerful that I'm having trouble breathing.

I clench hard against her for balance and we nearly topple down over each other's bodies, both heaving like we have just run a marathon.

I barely feel it as Moa brings her arms up to my neck and pulls me in. Our lips meet again with urgency, silently communicating our love to each other. She hums in satisfaction into my mouth, and I can't help but break into a soft giggle.

"Moa, what...?" I say.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy..." she says, wrapping her arms around me. "I love you, Yui, I really love you."

"I love you too," I say, rubbing her back, "...what happened to cleaning up sweat again...?"

She dissolves into laughter, and soon we are helping each other clean our bodies, splashing soap and water playfully around.

We end our day on my bed, cuddling lazily, while warmly looking forward to the future.

I know that being her lover is not easy, and danger can lurk from any corner. It's going to be even worse when people find out about our relationship.

But even from the beginning, I know I won't need to protect myself.

Because I know that Moa will... even without me asking.

I also want to protect her, to be someone who is deserving of her utmost affection.

And for that, I will do anything.


End file.
